Darth Mystique
'Darth Mystique '''is a character created by JEDI_TEEGIRLOO for use on TF.Ns Jedi Council Forums Role-Playing Forum The character was first seen in the rpg ~Dominion of Darkness: Emergence of the True Sith~ as the leader of the Sith Order called The Dominion of Darkness. She later went on to play in another rpg called The Shadow Trials as part of the Tales of the ABYverse. She was no longer the leader of the DoD. The Dark Lady plotted and schemed, while keeping a close watch on the Sith. The latest venture for the character is the rpg The Shadow War - Times End She is aligned with the DoD once again. This time as one of the Sith Masters. Secretly Darth Mystique is the Dark Queen of the Sith Ascendancy. A Sith Order that was founded by the Dark Lady. Her minions are throughout the galaxy bidding their time to exact their plans. Black Widow of the Sith Darth Mystique was a Dark Lady of the Sith. She was born with the taint of the darkside and studied from Sith relics until the age of five. From there she was taken to the Jedi Temple and taught the ways of the lightside of the force. At the age of sixteen learning her true identiy she killed her Jedi Master and delved in to the darkside arts that she left behind as a child. Later years she would meet up with the Sith Order The Dominion of Darkness and grow in power and prestige. She had risen up in the order using her cunning and deciet to become the leader of the young Sith Order. Clawing her way to the top and desposing of the former leaders. Darth Mystique had proven she was a force to be reconned with. Early Years Benin and Rochelle Nightcaster were force sensitive Morganian and Sephi nomads. They were traveling from planet to planet to find some way of understanding their gift. It led them to the planet of Onderon. They found data about the uprising of Freedon Nadd in the old library of Onderon. It fascinated the Nightcasters. They had a thirst for knowledge that wouldn't go away. They ended up on one of Onderon’s moons, Dxun. During their excavations of the tomb where Freedon Nadd was buried a pregnant Rochelle found a Sith amulet, not long after she went into labor. Within the tomb, the taint of the darkside was strong. The pain of childbirth was more than any natural birthing for it seemed to fuel Rochelle with much needed strength. What she didn’t know was that the darkside energy around the tomb and the amulet that was still on her had seemingly embraced her during the labor. Rochelle’s screams were animalistic as it went on for twenty grueling hours. Benin could do nothing but watch as his wife looked as if she was about to die as well as his baby. ''27 ABY Finally, Rane'wen Nightcaster was born with the taint of the darkside within her. The baby was what the amulet was attracted to for the force was strong in her. She was much stronger than her parents were. It was a natural fit, for the child was its destiny at this moment in time. Rochelle lived on but was not as strong as she once was. Neverertheless, the couple remained studying the amulet and history of the tomb. They found other valuable artifacts as well including a Sith holocron of Freedon Nadd. They started to form their own cult to worship Freedon Nadd. For five years, the Nightcasters were strong with Darkside knowledge and influenced many people who were still loyal to the old ways to join them. People of Onderon were starting to get nervous with this new cult of Naddists. The Queen of Onderon asked for the aid of the Jedi to help so that the influence would not spread anymore. The planet was becoming divided as a civil war was on the brink. The Jedi entered in to try and calm the situation. It was too late. The anti Naddists formed a militia and attacked the cult followers. It was chaos, but all the Jedi could do is help the Militia because the Naddist cult were darksiders. Five year old Rane'wen was hiding as her parents fought with the militia. The child who wore the same amulet her mother wore on the day of her birth watched with fear and anger. Death was all around as both militia and cult followers lay dead on the ground at the city plaza. Someone discovered Rane'wen and came after her from behind. She sensed the person coming. She picked up a vibro blade that was on the ground and used the force to aid her in throwing the blade with a very accurate aim. It hit the man right between the eyes. He fell down dead in an instant. Rane'wen smiled as she looked upon the dead body. Then she felt something that disturbed her. It felt like emptiness inside her. She turned around and saw a Jedi kill both her parents. She screamed with horror. Her rage quickly built up inside her as she grabbed the vibro blade out of the dead body and ran toward the Jedi. She threw it with the force just as she did with the militiaman. It didn’t work for the Jedi used the force to intercept it and swipe it away. He then came up to her and was able to grab her. The Jedi named Mage Shonner sensed how strong she was in the force and knew that it was her parents that he killed. Rane'wen was full of anger and fear, which made the Jedi a bit disturbed. He felt that the child deserved a chance to learn the force the right way and not the way she been brought up. He then proceeded to wipe her memories away. The tide had turned and the militia won over the cult followers. Rane'wen Nightcaster no longer existed, nor did the experience of her darkside beginnings. Mage Shonner took her back to the Jedi Temple on Ossus. The amulet disappeared for it fell off the young child during the time she killed the militiaman. Fallen Jedi 32 - 43 ABY '' She was told her name was Raven Lightstar. She grew up like any other Jedi padawan, but she on occasion had suffered a lot of headaches for some reason. She didn’t understand it for it had been something that aggravated her as long as he could remember. Her Master usually tried to help her relieve the headaches as much as he could. It seemed to help, but she always felt like something wasn’t right, but she had no idea what it was. Mage Shonner always was a comfort to her and always seemed to be her shining star. He was her master so it wasn’t a surprised for the Jedi Master had befriended her ever since she was a child. At the age of sixteen years old she had risen above many padawans her age and older. She was close to becoming a Knight though she still had to take her trials. It was some time before that but her master insisted that she be more patient. It was a lesson all padawans had to learn but she found herself a bit more impatient than the others. She was also mischievous and far more aggressive too. It was something she didn’t want to change for the life of a Jedi was a bit boring to her, but it was all she knew. ''43 ABY One day on a mission with her Master, they went to Onderon to visit the Queen. It was just some trade dispute but for some reason Raven’s headaches were increasing. She found herself dreaming constantly about a war and an amulet. She didn’t tell her master about this cause she felt that she was too old for him to help her get rid of headaches like those that he did when she was younger. One night as her master was away she was told to stay at the hotel. As usual, she didn’t listen. She wandered off toward the city plaza just to get some fresh air. As she walked, images were flooding her mind. Her headaches were no more. She knew that she had been here, before but she couldn’t have or she would remember it. That feeling of something misplaced stepped in again and the realization was that Onderon held a piece of the puzzle for whatever reason. She saw a shuttle that was heading to the moon of Dxun. It was some type of tourists’ attraction from the looks of it. She later found out that it was a real estate developer who wanted to use the moon as some type of resort. Raven stowed away on the shuttle. It took off with the teenage padawan and landed on Dxun. Raven had no idea what she was doing but the force led her here for some reason. There were old bases that Mandelorians used to use. She went inside and found some old data pads that were hidden in the old base. It was from a couple named Benin and Rochelle Nightcaster. The name rang a bell in her mind as she read the data pad. It was telling their whole life story including how a Sith amulet was apart of the birth of their child Rane'wen. Images came flooding back to her. She saw people fighting everywhere. It was the plaza, which is why it was familiar. Then she remembered throwing a knife at a man who tried to grab her. She remembered her parents and her master. He was killing her parents. The image and horror of the five year old girl was now the center of the rage that was building up inside of Raven. She understood now why she had the headaches. It was her masters doing. It was to make sure that she never remembered. Hidden within the base was the amulet that was buried under large amounts of debris. She put it on as if reunited with an old friend. She stole the shuttle and went back to Onderon. She went back to where they were staying and waited for his return. She finally learned patience for it was late when he finally arrived. Her Master had not sensed the change in her, which allowed her to gain the advantage of surprise. She lifted her arm and constricted his throat with the motion of her index fingers. The Jedi Master couldn’t breathe and he was being levitated up in the air. She threw him against the wall. He got up slowly too slowly as she was already there with her lightsaber in his chest. The body of her dead master fell to the floor. Ranewen smiled at the corpse. She was Raven Lightstar nor more for Rane'wen Nightcaster reborn. Now it was time to fulfill her destiny. It was what her parents would of wanted and what she is now seeking. 43 - 48 ABY Rane'wen went back to Dxun and gathered all the artifacts, including a Sith holocron of Freedon Nadd. She learned that Alchemy came natural for her and the spirit of Freedon Nadd saw the potential in her that he felt was lacking in Exar Kun. Though he could not possess her. He realized that they had a common goal and Rane'wen was the perfect vessel to attain those goals. Rane'wen gathered some followers that survived the Naddist rebellion. They welcomed her back and pro-claimed her their queen. Dark Lady of the Sith 48 - 51 ABY She stumbled upon the Dominion of Darkenss in her travels and was accepted to join them. As an Acolyte, she earned prestige with her wit and strong lightsaber techniques. She became an apprentice to one of the well known Sith Lords named Darth Vengeance. She was assigned a task to retrieve some data that would give them info on the Chief of State. She was able to disguise herself as a diplomat’s aid and get into the mainframe of the Senate building. When she left the building she took an alternative route into the under city of Coruscant. A Jedi Master followed her. She sensed the Jedi and wanted him to follow her. She hid herself in the force and hid behind some old debris that was a hull of some type of ship. The Jedi looked confused because he lost her. Then she appeared behind the Jedi ready to duel him. It was not an easy duel but Rane'wen in the end became the victor. She was able to knock the lightsaber out of the Jedi Master’s hand and then with her Lightwhip struck him down. 51 - 60 ABY '' She received prestige by being promoted to the Marauder and Black Plaque divisions. Her days as a Marauder was a long bloody road where she fought and killed many people including Jedi. She made sure to not leave any evidence behind nor the bodies for the Jedi she killed did not know the knowledge of going corporal into the force. They were knights and apprentices but they got in her way of her job, which made Rane'wen most eager to get rid of them. On one of her missions, she was on the planet Denon getting info on a possible assassin target. She ran into some trouble and was confronted by a Jedi Master. Rane'wen who was already considered a master at lightsaber dueling faced her most challenging opponent yet. It lasted what seemed forever but Rane'wen got the upper edge by chopping off one of the arms of the Jedi. That was her time to go for the kill. She performed a Sai Cha on the Jedi. He was dead with his head cut off. She smiled evilly at the headless body, and then took his lightsaber as a token. ''60 - 100 ABY Her defeat of the Jedi Master was rewarded once again with the rank of Sith Master. She did away with her name as and was renamed Darth Mystique, Dark Lady of the Sith. She found herself at the highest position of the Sith Order coinciding with fellow Sith Darth Rogue, Darth Marvellous and Darth Incredulas. Her plot to take over the Dominion succeeded with help from accomplice Darth Rogue. Darth Marvellous and Darth Incredulas were killed by Mystique. After many years of rebuilding and restructuring the Sith, Mystique added a Darth Haretisch to the leadership. This was a move to appease to the Sith Masters who were growing restles for power. The addition of Haretisch created the first ever Triumvirate also called the Council of Darkness. 100 - 101 ABY The leaders of the Dominion of Darkness had many disagreements. With Darth Rogue leaving and turning back to the lightside Mystique was left with Haretisch. To keep the triumvirate standing they added a new Sith named Darth Insipid. Mystique knew that the acolytes were not ready to engage in war. Haretisch and Insipid disagreed and pushed to over throw Mystique. She left the Dominion before they could exact their plans to eliminate her. This she knew would be their undoing and their weakness would be exposed. 101 - 145 ABY She watched from the shadows as the Sith Masters destroyed the very structure that she had build to preserve for the Sith.She was not idle, with the assistance of the spirit of Freedon Nadd, Mystique was able to retain many of Nadds lost artifacts including the holocron of King Adas. Mystique traveled to several planets and landed on Ziost, a former Sith strong hold. There she met up with the few surviving Massassi including one named Kalgrath. The Massassi were rebuilding their numbers and seeking a worthy leader to follow. Seeing the power that Mystique exhumed they immediately pledged their allegiance to the Dark Lady. The Massassi left with Mystique to an unknown planet hidden in the Corporate Sector. There she gathered all her followers which by now were larger than the Dominion. She named them The Sith Ascendancy (TSA) and she their Dark Lady, their Dark Queen who will lead them to glory, to destiny and to rule the known galaxies. Mystique sent out her scouts, her minions as they gather intel from various Sith sects and other galactic organizations. The Dark Lady herself joined a smaller faction, easily fooling all including the leaders. Disguised she placed herself among a smaller faction playing the role of an acolyte to a few lingering Sith. This was only façade for intel was the true purpose of the mission. When Mystique gathered all the info that she needed she left the small band of Sith to carry on her own mission. She remained hidden from the Sith and the rest of the galaxy. She created several experiments with Mastery of Alchemy and Sith Magic to use for her plans. She has several minions placed in strategic positions. Now she patiently waiting until the was right. 145 - 146 ABY '' The Dominion were to weak and merged with the Dragons. This as Mystique knew was their complete failure and would lead to their possible demise. Mystique stayed in the shadows of the Sith civil war, as the Dominion and the Dragons failed to capture New Korriban. Seeing how pathetic the Dominion has fallen, The Dark Lady knew it was time to go forward with her plans. ''146 ABY On board The Black Widow, Darth Mystique contacts the Dark Renewal. There she ends up in the middle of the war with the Acolytesof Darkness. Darth Malkauth who is in charge of the DoD puts Mystique in charge of the bridge of the Dark Renwal.